The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling by crossing as seed parent an unreleased, unpatented seedling identified as 89T477-1 and as pollen parent an unreleased, unpatented seedling identified as 86F1382-1 from among my collection of Alstroemeria seedlings maintained under controlled conditions in a greenhouse at Van Staaveren B.V., Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for developmental purposes. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Starexan`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Starexan` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing rhizomes. Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes through successive generations in Aslsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Starexan` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
`Starexan` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.